kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Crusade
"I declare a Great Crusade, to unify mankind beneath our rule, so that we might be one people, with one purpose, with one shared destiny. We shall wage war to end all wars. There is no limit to the blood we will shed. There is no limit to the tears we shall shed. The sacrifices of the past and the future will not be rendered meaningless by inaction. They will be the mortar and brick of a nation for all mankind." -Tolumvire of Arendur History Expeditions First Expedition * Leader: Lord Bazzel * Members: 2 mages * Location: Löthur * Purpose: Conquest Second Expedition * Leader: Lord Rainbore and Lord Earthbore * Members: 2 mages * Location: Land of the Fey * Purpose: Conquest Third Expedition * Leader: Sharra, Master of the Word * Officers: Lord Frazon, Lord Ale * Members: 1 mage * Location: Jotunheim * Purpose: Conquest Fourth Expedition * Leader: Tan Blackhand, Master of the Light * Officers: Lady Arazon * Location: Caprakan * Purpose: Conquest Fifth Expedition * Leader: Princess Jang * Officers: Lord Thorren * Members: 1 mage, 10 Arendurian Guardsmen, 200 noblemen * Location: Oranor * Purpose: Colonization Sixth Expedition * Leader: General Farcraft * Officers: Lord Paralance * Members: 175 Arendurian Army soldiers, 75 First Company soldiers * Location: Alba Coralis * Purpose: Expansion Seventh Expedition * Leader: Lord Fazo * Members: 1 musician, 1 painter, 1 sculptor, 1 translator, 1, politician, 1 playwright, 1 poet, 1 translator * Location: Akkhe * Purpose: Diplomacy Eighth Expedition * Leader: Lord Ravenfreak and Lord Master Max * Location: Jotunheim * Purpose: The assassination of Miyamoto Kai Ninth Expedition * Leader: Lord Nylock * Location: Nadezhda * Purpose: Conquest Tenth Expedition * Leader: Curtin, Master of the Sword * Officers: Lord Dubstep, Master of the Rod * Location: Arendur * Purpose: Governance/construction Eleventh Expedition * Leader: Lord Alpha * Members: 9 Druid Society initiates * Location: Druid Society headquarters * Purpose: Diplomacy Twelfth Expedition * Leader: Tolumvire, Grand Master of the Illuminated * Officers: Elrond Treemaker, Bron Ironstout, Zadira the Deserter, Jamkas Wolfswift * Location: Transitory * Purpose: Adventuring Thirteenth Expedition * Leader: Lord Perduke * Location: Underdark * Purpose: Monster hunting/containment Major Conflicts Outcome * The city of Arendur conquers a swathe of territory and establishes itself as an empire. * Arendur's advance is stopped at the borders of the Kingdom of Ragnarok, sparking a separate war between the two nations. * Arendur signs a treaty with Skycity Alliance. * Large portions of the Land of the Fey are colonized by Arendurian settlers, who establish a string of towns and settlements. Arendur makes an alliance with the local wood elf population, which it subsequently breaks in favor of military occupation. * Arendur defeats the frost giants and ends the Kingdom of Jotunheim's foothold on the mainland. * An orc army from Darguzze is broken against the walls of Arendur, dealing a major defeat to the nation. * Arendur destroys the Kingdom of Tyrsea, slaughtering most of its dragonborn inhabitants. Order of Battle Category:Wars